oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazue Momoi
Kazue Momoi is one of the Cures in Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle She is a third-year student at Ento Girls School and a member of the yearbook club. Her parents own Ento's local Youth Center, and she lives in a house across from it. Her catchphrase is "Our bonds are truly unbreakable!" Her alter ego is Cure Saber (キュアサーベル). Appearance Kazue is a waifish girl with red eyes and green hair pulled into a "pineapple" updo. A few people affectionately address her as "Pine Head" due to her hairstyle. She prefers bright and cheerful clothing and wears her camera on a hot pink strap around her neck almost all the time. During colder months, Kazue's casual wear consists of a vivid pink jacket with fake fur trim over a striped cyan and pink sweater; a red mini-skirt, light blue socks, and magenta tennis shoes; during warmer months, she wears a sleeveless magenta shirt with multicolored iron-on butterfly patches over a lacy white camisole, light-wash blue jeans, and multicolored neon sneakers. Kazue's school uniform consists of a double-breasted beige jacket, a white dress shirt, a cyan neck ribbon, a tan checked skirt, pink socks, and gray slip-ons. She wears a pink tennis dress with light pink tennis shoes during her tennis sessions. While swimming, she wears a cyan and pink tankini, and her sleepwear consists of hot pink flannel pajamas with magenta and white heart print. During formal occasions, Kazue wears a white and pink polka dot print dress with a halter top and ruffly, lace-trimmed skirt, and dark pink dress sandals. As Cure Saber, Kazue's eyes turn pink, and her hair hair lengthens, brightens to light green, and is ornamented by a pink hairbow with a cyan spade clasp. She has pink spade earrings and a pink choker with a cyan spade ornament. Her Cure outfit consists of a pink long-sleeved jacket with three buttons, a cyan chest bow, and cyan lace trim; a dark pink dress with a ruffly skirt, cyan leggings, dark pink fingerless gloves with cyan spade ornaments on the back, and pink shin-length boots with vertical cyan stripes. Personality Kazue is a bouncy and cheerful optimist who wears her heart on her sleeve and believes in accepting herself for who she is, flaws and all. Although she tends to be scatterbrained, whenever something catches Kazue's interest, she puts all of her energy and concentration into it, surprising those who write her off as a simple ditz. She would take a friend's secret to the grave but hates keeping any of her own, which makes hiding her double life as Cure Saber difficult for her. Kazue is addicted to sweets, to the point where others can easily bribe her with them, and openly gushes over anything she considers "cute". She also enjoys creating nicknames for many of the new friends or foes that she encounters. When stressed, Kazue recovers by taking bubble baths. Relationships Kazue has know Miho and Takara, who she calls "Mi-chan" and "Tako-chan", since the three of them were five years old. She loves them both very much and continues to trust and believe in them no matter what happens. Her faith in their friendship gives her strength during more strenuous battles when she's otherwise overwhelmed. Kazue is immediately intrigued by Yori, or "Yocchin" as she calls her and soon resolves to befriend the aloof older girl and make her smile. Kazue's unwavering enthusiasm gradually wins over Yori, who she treats as another dear friend. When Yori's true alliegance is revealed, Kazue is very upset but still recognizes that Yori is hurting and refuses to give up on her. Although Chance initially doubted Kazue's qualifications to be a Pretty Cure, she won him over after using her tennis skills to defend him in a fight. Kazue sees Chance as a cute little brother and finds his mascot form to be very cute, just like a stuffed toy. She likes gently teasing him once in a while. Kazue is good friends with Miu and likes cheering her up when she's feeling down, although she's a little puzzled by the other girl's insecurity with herself and desire to be "small and cute" like Kazue is. Cure Saber "The remarkable fencer, Cure Saber!" 'Cure Saber '(キュアサーベル) is Kazue's alter-ego. Like all Pretty Cures, she is able to seal rogue cards with her Fortune ring. She concentrates more on offense when fighting and has the ability to attack with pink energy. She wields the Excel Foil, a sword than can be used for fencing or to perform the attack "Pretty Cure Excel Finish", which hits the enemy with a powerful shock wave of energy. She later gains the ability to transform her Excel Foil into the Forte Sai, which allow her to strike more quickly and use the attack "Pretty Cure Spade Spiral", which creates a vortex of pink wind. She can also combine powers with her teammates and perform the combined attack "Pretty Cure Lucky Jackpot", which summons a storm of damaging, energy-based cards. Trivia * Kazue's love for bubble baths is a shout-out to her imagined VA, Mika Kikuchi, who portrayed the bubble bath-loving Umeko/Deka Pink in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle characters